Rolling harrow loaders and rolling harrow loading excavators are collectively known as rolling harrow loader-excavators; the rolling harrow loader-excavators are capable of continuously loading materials through rolling harrowing of rolling harrows; the loading efficiency is greatly improved, and continuous, uniform, reasonable and efficiency work is realized from a working principle. However, materials are often clamped between harrow teeth of the rolling harrow loader-excavators and baffle plates on upper side portions of shoving plates or rolling harrow supporting arms or reciprocating impact power boxes; when the harrow teeth harrow large materials to reciprocating impact power box bodies or the rolling harrow supporting arms, the large materials are clamped between the harrow teeth and the reciprocating impact power box bodies or the rolling harrow supporting arms and thus unable to pass through, leading to that the harrow teeth damp rolling harrow rotary pieces to rotate, and in this case, the use efficiency and applicability of the rolling harrow loader-excavators are affected heavily, and even worse, shutdown is caused. To solve the problems, the invention provides a method for directionally swaying and resetting harrow teeth of a rolling harrow loader-excavator and a rolling harrow loader-excavator with directional sway and reset harrow teeth for implementing such a method.